1. Field
This disclosure is directed to a monomer for binding nano-metal, a conductive polymer composite and a method of preparing the conductive polymer composite, and more particularly, to a monomer for binding nano-metal for use in the preparation of a conductive polymer composite including a nano-metal rod, to a conductive polymer composite, and to a method of preparing the conductive polymer composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conductive polymers generally have a π-conjugated structure, where such conductive polymers exhibit the properties of a conductor due to delocalization of electron density within the polymer chain from doping to create a delocalizable charge (positive or negative), where the presence of delocalized charge increases electrical conductivity. Doped conductive polymers may have metallic properties, making it possible to use them as agents for blocking (absorbing) electromagnetic waves, as antistatic agents, and as electrodes.
Compared to inorganic semiconductors, such as those based on silicon, electronic devices which use polymers are advantageous in that the fabrication process is very simple, the fabrication cost is low, and various substrates, including different kinds of plastics, can be used. Further, because the electronic energy structure and energy band gap of polymer semiconductors may be readily adjusted by molecular design and control of polymer properties, the use of polymer semiconductors as novel materials is desirable.
Conductive polymers advantageously are mechanically flexible and are capable of being printed upon by a printing process, which is desirable. Where conductive polymers are doped in order to impart electrical conductivity, drawbacks such as decreased polymer solubility and light transmittance may occur. And, while the solubility of conductive polymers may be increased, electrical conductivity tends to decrease relative to similar polymer materials that are unmodified.